


Tricky Business

by life_is_prickly



Series: Sabriel and Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_prickly/pseuds/life_is_prickly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel decides to make his naughty fantasies about Sam a reality when the hunter is left alone for the night after Dean goes off "for a drink".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricky Business

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the characters and have no connection to the show what-so-ever! I simply have a lot of otp's and enjoy writing about them.

It had been about a year since Sam and Dean last encountered the trickster, apparently the archangel Gabriel. The first time they met him they were almost certain they had killed him but lo and behold they encountered him again. Sam and Dean had just about enough of Gabriel with his annoying habit of making Sam repeat the same Tuesday over and over again. What Sam didn’t realize was this this was Gabriel’s way of getting Sam’s attention. From the first moment Gabriel laid eyes on Sam, he was simply swoon. Though Gabriel had a weird way of showing his affection, the feelings were genuine. He couldn’t help but imagine Sam’s muscular figure pressed against his, holding him, kissing him, loving every inch of him. Gabriel was certainly determined to get Sam’s attention. Gabe had been keeping a close eye on Sam, secretly going to check on him whenever Dean left to get some of his precious pie. Finally one night Dean was headed out for more than just pie and he wasn’t expecting to get back to their dingy motel room until the next morning. Gabe took this as the perfect opportunity to make his fantasies come true.

“See ya later Sammy, I’m just heading out to the pub for a couple of drinks” Dean said, putting on his jacket.

“Yeah right” Sam smirked. “You are totally heading out to see Cas, it’s no secret you know, and you certainly don’t have to hide it from me.” Dean was practically blushing by this point, uncertain of how to respond.

“Shut up, what I do in my personal time is none of your business” Dean practically spit the words at Sam.

“Alright, alright, I’m just saying that I support you and your decisions and I appreciate that you do your decisions in another room so I don’t have to listen.” Sam said smiling and throwing his hands up in a defensive manner.

“Whatever, I’ll be back by morning.” Dean left, slamming the door behind him.

What to do, what to do? Sam thought as he looked around the empty motel room. “Might as well take a shower” Sam said to himself, moving his laptop off him and crawling out of bed.

Gabe had been waiting outside the motel room for a while to make sure Dean didn’t return, when he felt it was safe he poofed into the room. Gabe was rather disappointed to not see Sam in the room until he heard the shower start and Sam began to hum AC/DC to himself. Gabe silently laughed to himself, knowing that Sam had been spending way too much time in the car with Dean listening to his music. Rather than interrupt Sam’s shower and since he certainly wasn’t about to just walk into the bathroom uninvited, Gabe just sat down on the bed and patiently waited for Sam to return.

A few minute passed and Gabe was growing bored, why did Sam have to take such long showers? Perhaps it took longer to wash so much body with such long and luscious hair to maintain. Gabe smiled thinking about Sam in the shower and how much he would love to be in there with him. Gabe looked around the room noticing the open laptop sitting on the next bed.

“I’m not one for snooping” Gabe thought to himself before he snorted and thought “who am I kidding, I love to snoop!”

Moving to the other bed, Gabe grabbed the laptop and looked through it, quickly realizing that it was in fact Sam’s. It didn’t take long for him to find Sam’s secret files of various porn that were cleverly hidden in a file- within a file- within a file labeled “University Stuff”. Very, very clever Gabe thought, knowing that Dean would never think to look in that file. Gabe was so focused on looking through Sam’s porn files that he didn’t even notice the shower stop.

“What the hell are you doing here?” A half-naked Sam yelled as he stepped out of the bathroom.

Gabe looked up, pleased to see that Sam was still glistening and only had a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Oh, you know, I thought I would stop by, see how you two are doing, see if you missed me!” Gabe said, trying to hold back a smile.

“Well you could have knocked, we are fine, now get out.” Sam said, desperately looking for something to cover up with then realizing that all of his clothes were on the bed beside Gabe.

Gabe was rather enjoying the show, watching as Sam’s body moved, hoping that somehow the towel would fall.

“Come on Samsquatch” Gabe said, his gaze moving up and down Sam’s figure. “I just want to spend some time with you, get to know you better!” 

Sam glared at him, obviously annoyed at everything Gabe had said.

“Well you came at a bad time, Dean isn’t here and even if he were here, he would probably attempt to kill you.”

“You tried, you failed. Just face it Sammy, you can’t kill me because you care for me too much. As for Dean not being here, I already knew that! He’s off fucking my brother in the back of the Impala.”

Sam scoffed at the comment, how could he care for such an annoying prick, what with those adorable lips and handsome – wait, what? Sam was surprised at his own thoughts, never really taking the time to realize how he felt for Gabe.

“Yeah, okay, whatever floats your boat” Sam said, slowing moving to grab his clothes off the bed.

“You know what floats my boat, Sambo?” Gabe smiled up at Sam as he moved closer. “You do.”

Sam froze, shocked and possibly a little flattered at the comment.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Sam asked, quickly snatching his clothes off the bed and moving away from Gabe.

“Other than in your pants? Nope!” Gabe said, hopping off the bed to stand in front of Sam.

Sam was absolutely flabbergasted at this point and extremely turned on by Gabe’s advances. He knew that he was certainly attracted to Gabe but the fact that the feeling was mutual just made Sam suddenly very nervous.

Sam laughed awkwardly before speaking, his words somewhat shaken. “Oh, you are very funny, but I think you should probably leave now.”

Gabe wasn’t leaving without a fight, he was determined.

“Don’t be that way, Sammy! I know you want this just as much as I do. You seem to forget that I am angel and I can hear you thoughts if I really want to. And yes, I do have adorable lips.” Gabe smiled, moving towards Sam.

Sam was blushing, knowing that Gabe was right. He jumped as his back hit the wall. Gabe continued to move closer to him, pinning him against the wall and looking into the Sam’s eyes.

“I want you, Sam. I need you.”

The words swept over Sam and made him shudder. He had never been _needed_ before. It felt nice. Sam leaned in and kissed Gabe hard, nibbling at Gabe’s adorable lips as he felt Gabe smirk against the kiss.

Gabe’s hand’s began to travel over Sam’s already naked form, traveling up and down his back, along his sides, and down along the top of the towel, tugging at the fabric to get Sam to release it.Sam immediately obliged and dropped the towel, revealing his already hard cock.

Gabe didn’t waste any time shedding his clothing as well before reaching to grab Sam’s cock. Sam moaned against Gabe’s lips, closing his eyes as his head fell back as Gabe worked at Sam, teasing the tip and stroking his entire length.

Sam pushed Gabe back, causing him to fall onto his back on the bed. Sam broke their kiss and left a trail of kisses and nibbles as he worked his way down Gabe’s body to his cock, kissing the tip before taking it in his mouth.

Gabe laughed and moaned, “Damn Sammy, are you sure you haven’t done this before?”

Sam worked his way up and down Gabe’s length, taking as much of him in his mouth as possible and using his fingers to play around Gabe’s hole. Gabe ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, pulling Sam up and down while bucking him hips up to meet Sam’s mouth.

“Fuck” Gabe cursed as he could feel himself getting ready to come. He pulled Sam off him cock trying to hold back his orgasm.

“I am not coming before I get to chance to fuck you right” Gabe said, sitting up and grabbing Sam by the hips to turn him around and bend him over the bed.

Sam smiled at the force, he never told anyone but sometimes he enjoyed being slightly dominated.

Gabe licked his fingers and slowly worked at Sam’s tight hole, slipping only one finger in at a time. Twisting and carefully working it in and out before slipping a second finger in and then a third.

“I need-“ Sam’s voice hitched as Gabe worked in and out of him. “I need you, in me, now!” Sam finally said, pushing himself back onto Gabe.

Gabe quickly removed his fingers, sensing Sam’s urgency. He lined his cock up to Sam’s ass and carefully worked himself into Sam. Sam moaned loudly, loud enough for the people in the next room to hear but at this point he didn't care. Sam and Gabe’s hips moved in unison as Gabe fucked Sam hard and fast.

“Jesus, you are so tight around my cock” Gabe breathed deeply, feeling himself getting ready to come.

Gabe reached around and began tugging on Sam’s cock, making Sam moan and buck back even harder against Gabe. Gabe could barely hold himself any longer as he let out a loud moan and came inside Sam. The warm feeling sent Sam over the edge as he came into Gabe’s fist shortly after, grunting and moaning as Gabe rubbed him through his orgasm.

Gabe moved off of Sam, allowing him to stand. Sam turned to meet Gabe’s lips in another kiss before smiling and looking down at Gabe.

“Well, that was—” Gabe was cut off by Sam.

“Shut up and come cuddle with me” Sam demanded as he pulled Gabe down onto the bed with him.

“What about your brother?” Gabe said, concerned that Dean would be back soon.

“What about him?” Sam said with a smile, “Like you said, he is off somewhere fucking your brother, he won’t be back ‘til morning.”

Gabe smirked and nuzzled his head into Sam’s neck, placing small pecks along Sam’s shoulder.

“What the hell took so long for us to do that?” Sam asked.

“Traffic” Gabe said, smiling and hugging Sam closer, knowing he not only fucked the man of his dreams, but he got to snuggle with him the entire night as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on writing other fics that would happen after this encounter so that's why it is part of a series.  
> Make sure you read Dirty Sheets and Reddened Cheeks as well for the Destiel fluff sequel to this!


End file.
